


Lunch break

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I miss lunch club, Oops, they are all mentioned so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Schlatt takes a break from his meeting to think about old friends.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Charlie Dalgleish & Jschlatt, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Carson King, Jschlatt & Cooper Schulz, Jschlatt & Noah | Hugbox, Jschlatt & Ted Nivison, Jschlatt & Travis | Traves, Jschlatt & Ty | IAmTy (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anonymous





	Lunch break

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea that I just need to get out.

It only took a few months to ruin an entire server. Now that his spotlight was gone, instead shining down on the people he got rid of for that reason entirely, Schlatt was bored.

Sitting behind a desk surrounded by people who he knew weren’t on his side, he found himself missing the people who were.

“I think I’m going to take my break.” Schlatt stood up, sliding the suit jacket previously resting on the shoulders of his chair under his arm. Quackity sputtered in disbelief, something about how he couldn’t take breaks in the middle of meetings. 

It didn’t matter, Schlatt was the president and he could do what he wanted. If his ears weren’t failing him, nothing would matter in a few days anyway. They weren’t exactly subtle placing blocks of TNT outside his window, or with the constant explosion jokes.

He walked down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of the giant arching window looking over the rest of Manburg. It was a shame really, the place was really coming together. Tubbo’s festival decorations didn’t look half bad either. 

Standing in the most extravagant buildings on the SMP and looking out at an empire he called his own, made him wonder what the others were up too. 

After the first comet hit their server and they had all said their goodbyes before going their separate ways through different portals. He hadn’t spoken to them since.

Despite them being a bunch of idiots, he sort of missed them. He missed Cooper and Ted’s constant arguing, Charlie’s annoyingly impressive puns, Him and Travis’s crime nights, the enigma that was Noah.

Hell, he even missed Carson’s sticky fucking fingers.

He wondered if they’d be proud.

Stupid fucking thought, he knew. But he thought of them as his dysfunctional family of seven, no matter how cheesy and dumb it sounded.

They probably were. Knowing them, they were probably expecting this and came to terms with it a long time ago. 

He wondered how Conner was doing. He knew Tommy visited him a few days ago. He kind of felt like shit that Tommy was the one to visit the guy he built a cryptocurrency company off the ground with instead of him. 

Maybe Connor was secretly amused behind the expression of concern when Tommy complained about Schlatt’s escapades on the SMP. 

He wondered how Ty was doing-

“ that was one long fucking break.” 

He turned around, His Vice President standing a few feet away. 

“How do you feel about the festival taking place on a Saturday?” He asked, stepping besides him to look out the window.

“As long as it isn’t on a Sunday. I have to go to church that day.” 

“Good, because it’s already settled. Don’t skip meetings again.”

He wondered if they’d ever visit.


End file.
